Your Consequence
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: Chihiro menelusuri dunia gelap untuk kepuasan dirinya, bukan untuk instansi tempatnya bekerja. Bermain dengan timah panas memekakkan telinga, bermain dengan mesin 12 silinder layaknya pembalap liar, dan mencuri informasi dari seorang kurir. Mencuri? Konsekuensinya? "Bukan urusanmu, Asuka." / AU! AR! OOC! MayuzumiChihiroXOC! Gaje! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Your Consequence © e

OC milik saya, tapi kalau OC-nya readers juga boleh asal tahan mah:")

Saya tidak menarik keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini, selain fangirling tentunya hohoho

Genre: Drama, Suspense

Rate: **T** , dan kayaknya bakalan jadi M kelak

Pair: Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC, Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki, etc.

 **Warning:** **AU, AR** , OOC (sepertinya), typo(s), tidak menaati EYD, cerita murah, pasaran, istilah-istilah berat, penuh dosa macam Las Vegas/?, dapat mengakibatkan trauma/?, dan sebagainya yang akan dirasakan sendiri ketika membaca.

Silakan tekan tombol back jika malas melanjutkan

.

.

.

.

Oke, selamat membaca^^

Chihiro mengembuskan asap rokoknya dengan tenang, kemudian membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok, terlalu lelah menunggu setelah menghabiskan belasan jam di pesawat ditambah satu setengah jam untuk mengemudikan mobil ini dari Kansai International Airport menuju tempat ini, Gunung Ikoma. Sebelum matanya terpejam sendiri saking lelahnya, sudut matanya sempat menangkap petunjuk waktu satu-satunya di dashboard—ia tidak memakai arloji—Chrysler ME Four-Twelve keluaran tahun 2004 miliknya. Pukul 19.57, tiga menit lebih cepat dari waktu yang ia tentukan. Ini berarti ia sudah menunggu 23 menit lamanya.

Rasanya baru saja Chihiro memejamkan matanya ketika telinganya menangkap deru mesin Harley. Seketika kesadarannya kembali meski ia masih menerjap-nerjapkan matanya kaget. Melihat pengendaranya memarkirkan motor tersebut di depan Chrysler-nya sudah cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa orang inilah yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar.

Chihiro melihat pengendara motor tersebut membuka helm, kemudian membuka bagasi dan mengambil sebuah peti. Lalu, pengendara tersebut mendekati Chihiro yang berdiri menatapnya intens.

"Pesananmu, Tuan. FN Five-Seven dengan peluru kaliber 5.7 dua pak, semuanya sudah kuperiksa." Orang itu menyerahkan peti yang dibawanya pada Chihiro.

Chihiro mengambilnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam jok penumpang. Lalu, ia merogoh saku dalam mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. "180000 Yen, kau bisa menghitung isinya sekarang juga." Ujar Chihiro datar sambil menyerahkan amplop tersebut.

Orang itu membuka amplop yang tidak tersegel tersebut, kemudian menghitung uang yang ada di dalamnya. "Pas." Gumamnya kemudian. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Chihiro menelan ludah, ia ragu menanyakannya. "Euh," Ia membuka mulut. "Kudengar kurir yang mengantar pesananku seharusnya perempuan, eh?"

Orang itu tersenyum masam. "Tidak sopan. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak terlihat seperti perempuan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit dilembutkan.

Oke, Chihiro percaya. "Tidak, hanya bertanya." Gumam Chihiro. Kemudian ia pun melancarkan kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya sejak awal. "Wanna go out?"

Tuk! Tahu-tahu moncong USP 45 sudah mengecup kening Chihiro tanpa permisi. "Wah, wah, wah. Berani juga. Kau sedang mencari informasi dariku, hm?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak, hanya mengatakan yang ingin kukatakan." Jawab Chihiro datar.

"Kau tidak akan menjerumuskanku dalam bahaya, kan? Atau mengadukanku pada atasanku?" perempuan itu memastikan.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Justru aku khawatir kaulah yang akan membahayakan eksistensiku. Kau tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darahku di jalanan ini, kan?" Chihiro berkata dengan nada takut. Tentu saja pura-pura, karena ia ahli voice acting biarpun ekspresi wajahnya tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari datar.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Ternyata kau memang hati-hati seperti yang dikatakan atasanku." Perempuan itu memasukkan kembali senjata tersebut ke dalam sakunya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mengisi pelurunya."

"Aku tahu," ungkap Mayuzumi datar.

Perempuan itu tersenyum masam lagi. "Terlepas dari urusan bisnis, aku jadi penasaran siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Kau bisa menjawabnya?" tanyanya.

"Hanya teknisi biasa yang butuh sedikit pertahanan. Asai Kenichi." Jawab Mayuzumi, tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi datarnya. "Giliranmu memperkenalkan diri!"

"Fujimine Asuka." Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Kutunggu di Arc En Ciel Cafe besok jam 8 malam, oke?"

.

Chihiro bergegas melewati beberapa meja yang berisi orang-orang mabuk hingga akhirnya tiba di counter bar ini. Ia memilih duduk di antara pemuda bersurai kuning dan pemuda berponi belah tengah. Keduanya mengenakan kacamata hitam.

"Yo, sup man?" Si Kuning di sebelah kiri menyapa Chihiro.

Chihiro mendengus, lalu mengabaikannya.

Si poni belah tertawa. "Kacang mahal, Kise."

"Hidoi-ssu, Mayuzumicchi! Aku kan hanya menanyakan kabar." Ryota, si rambut kuning mengeluarkan jurus rajukan air mata buayanya.

"Mayuzumi-senpai memiliki hak bicaranya kapanpun, Kise." Kazunari, si poni belah, bantu menjawab.

"Ah, Takaocchi, kurasa Senpai kemari hanya ingin bertemu Momocchi bukannya kita-ssu!" Ryota mengutarakan pemikirannya yang 'cerdas'.

"Eh, sungguh?" Takao mendadak terlihat bodoh. "Bukannya Momoi-san sudah punya Kuroko?"

Chihiro menggeram. _Anak ini ..., di saat-saat begini malah tertular bodohnya Kise!_

"Nah, itu dia! Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga-ssu!"

Seandainya Chihiro tidak terlampau lelah, pasti Ryota sedang diseretnya untuk dibuang di laut sekarang.

"Ki-chan jangan sok tahu!" Bartender berambut pink yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan omongan datang dan mengelak.

"Ah, halo Satsuki." Chihiro menyapa bartender tersebut dengan canggung.

"Chikkun! Kau akhirnya datang juga." Satsuki menyambut ceria. "Apa kabar, Chikkun? Kau pasti lelah, kan?"

Chihiro semakin canggung. "Euh, baik. Sebaik hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya." Jawabnya setengah bercanda, namun intonasi serta mimik wajahnya sama sekali tidak mendukung guyonannya tersebut.

Satsuki tertawa seolah malu. "Chikkun bisa aja," ungkapnya.

"Tuh, lihat Takaocchi! Mayuzumicchi cemburu!" Ryota berseru heboh.

Satsuki memelototinya. "Sst! Kau tidak mau, kan, keberadaanmu diketahui orang-orang?" bisik Satsuki.

"Ahahah~" Ryota terkekeh garing. "Maaf~ aku tidak sabar ingin minum-ssu!"

"Satsuki, kau ingat pesananku tadi di telepon?" tanya Chihiro.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Satsuki tanpa ragu. "Stock Sweet Vermouth Rosso, Hendricks, Grey Goose, dan secangkir teh pahit panas untuk penutupnya. Benar?"

"Waaah! Mayuzumicchi pasti ingin membuat Martini lagi-ssu!" seru Ryota kegirangan.

"Bawakan!" perintah Chihiro. Kemudian ia menengok ke kiri dan kanannya. "Pesanlah semau kalian! Aku akan membayar semuanya."

Kazunari hanya mengangguk sungkan, berbeda dengan rekannya. "Momocchi! Put the rocks on my side, please!" Ryota berseru memesan.

"Berisik, Kise-kun!" Satsuki memeletkan lidah sambil berlalu.

Chihiro mengeluarkan tiga gelas martini dan sebuah tongkat pengaduk dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehebohan Ryota ataupun menghentikan tawa Kazunari yang semakin tidak jelas. Pikirannya nyaris kosong, ia mengantuk. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengantuk. Sebagian dari tugasnya harus diselesaikan malam ini juga.

Brak! Chihiro sedikit terlonjak. Ah, ternyata Satsuki menggebrak di depannya menggunakan botol air mineral.

"Minum dulu, Chikkun!" perintah Satsuki.

Chihiro menatap Satsuki datar. "Siapa kau berani memerintahku?" tanya Chihiro datar.

"Kalau kau tidak minum, aku tidak akan membawakan pesananmu!" ancam Satsuki pura-pura galak.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chihiro buru-buru membuka botol tersebut dan meminum separuh dari isinya. Kemudian ia menutup kembali botolnya dan menaruhnya. "Sudah. Bawakan sekarang!" perintah Chihiro.

"Segera, Chikkun~" Satsuki mengedipkan sebelah mata, kemudian berlalu. Chihiro mendengus, kemudian memainkan tongkat pengaduknya.

Ryota menyikut Chihiro. "Mayuzumicchi masih ada affair sama Momocchi, kan? Sudahlah, Senpai, jangan disembunyikan. Tidak baik-ssu." Godanya.

Untunglah Chihiro cukup sabar menampung kekesalannya malam ini. Ah, bukan. Sekali lagi, ia lelah dan malas meladeni gurauan seperti ini.

"Daripada mengurusi itu, bagaimana kalau kita duduk santai menunggu pesanan?" tawar Chihiro malas.

"Ah, ayolah Senpai! Aku perlu sedikit berkelakar untuk melupakan insiden kemarin." Bujuk Kise.

Chihiro mengerutkan kening, namun kemudian ia memasang wajah paham. "Kalau kau ingin bergurau, kita bisa sambil minum-minum setelah ini." Tukas Chihiro, kemudian ia menatap Kazunari galak. Kazunari menyeringai lebar, kemudian memberi isyarat maaf.

"Chikkun~" Tuk! Satsuki menaruh tiga buah botol di hadapan Chihiro. "Maaf lama. Aku harus membongkar beberapa peti untuk mendapatkan Stock Sweet terakhir." Jelasnya.

"Tak apa. Omong-omong, bagaimana koasmu?" tanya Chihiro, masih saja canggung.

Satsuki menyeringai lebar. "Jangan katakan itu keras-keras, Chikkun bodoh!" bisik Satsuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh." Chihiro menggumam. Ia lalu menuangkan Hendricks dan Stock Sweet Vermouth ke dalam masing-masing dari tiga gelas martini di hadapannya dengan perbandingan lima banding satu. Kemudian, ia mengaduk isi gelas-gelas tersebut bergantian, dan memasukkan irisan lemon yang dibawakan Satsuki bersama dengan tiga botol barusan.

"Yeee! Dry martini Mayuzumicchi! Kampaaai!" seru Ryota heboh sambil mengangkat salah satu gelas yang bisa dipastikan akan segera ia habiskan isinya.

Chihiro melotot, namun ia kemudian menggulirkan matanya sambil berdecak kesal. Ia pun mengangkat gelasnya, diikuti Kazunari.

"Tos dulu gelasnyaa-ssu! Kampaai!" Ryota kembali berseru heboh. Chihiro pun membiarkan gelasnya 'disentuh' gelas Ryota, begitu pula Kazunari serta Chihiro dan Kazunari. Kemudian, mereka pun meminum martininya masing-masing.

"Aah~ benar-benar selebrasi-ssu!" ungkap Ryota.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Senpai. Tumben sekali kau membuat martini selain untuk merayakan sesuatu." Ungkap Kazunari.

Chihiro menaruh gelasnya. "Aku hanya ingin merayakan kebodohan seseorang ...," Chihiro melirik Ryota yang sibuk menggoda Satsuki. "Yang bahkan tidak peka terhadap kebodohannya." Lanjutnya jengkel.

Kazunari tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi maksudnya aku juga? Maaf, Senpai. Itu benar-benar diluar nalar. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membuatnya menjelaskan semuanya." Chihiro menuangkan Hendricks, kemudian sedikit Stock Sweet Vermouth di gelas Ryota. "Kise, minumlah!" perintahnya pada Ryota.

Ryota bersiul-siul riang sambil menuangkan es ke gelasnya.. "Mayuzumicchi mengerti sekali keadaanku-ssu!" ungkapnya yang kemudian langsung menenggak habis dry martininya.

"Tentu saja. Tugasku jauh lebih berat daripada salah memakai paspor." Ungkap Chihiro datar.

Ryota menoleh pada Chihiro. "Wah, Senpai sudah seperti cenayang-ssu!" serunya.

Chihiro kembali menuangkan Hendricks ke gelas Ryota tanpa menambah sedikitpun vermouth. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kise." Gumam Chihiro.

Ryota menuangkan es ke gelasnya, lalu kembali menenggak habis minumannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia jelas terlihat mabuk dan akan mengacau. "Ah, Senpai ini kepo sangaaat-ssu! Tapi karena Mayuzumicchi ini hebat, aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Takao cepat rekam!" perintah Chihiro. Kazunari sigap dengan ponselnya dan mulai merekam suara.

Chihiro menuangkan vermouth ke dalam gelasnya, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis. "Jadi bagaimana kronologinya, Kise?"

Ryota dengan wajah merona serta pandangan yang tidak fokus menjawabnya. "Aku ke Amerika memakai paspor Amerika, lalu kembali ke Jepang memakai paspor Amerika dan meninggalkan paspor Jepang-ku di apartemen-ssu." Jelasnya.

"Memangnya kau ke Jepang untuk keperluan apa?" tanya Chihiro. Jika urusan Ryota adalah urusan pekerjaan bersamanya, maka sejauh ini kesalahan itu bukanlah sebuah masalah baginya.

"Aku menerima peran di film Rhythm, lalu menyelesaikan shootingnya di Jepang. Tapi ternyata nanti dua bulan lagi aku akan shooting di Tennessee. Berarti aku harus memakai paspor Jepangku, bukan?" tanya Ryota yang kemudian cekikikan sendiri.

Chihiro menghela napas kasar. Ini sudah bukan kesalahan lagi, tapi kesesatan yang nyata. "Kau tahu itu semua akan menjadi masalah jika seandainya petugas imigrasi melihatmu bersama aktor-aktor lain serta kru film, sedangkan kau malah memakai paspor Amerika-mu, bukan?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Ah, Mayuzumicchi. Senpai jangan mengingatkanku-ssu. Ah, aku rasanya tidak siap ke Amerika-ssu!" Seru Ryota sambil menggerak-gerakkan badannya heboh.

Chihiro menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta Nijimura untuk mengambilkan paspormu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan dipecat dari FBI, kan?" tanya Ryota penuh harap.

Chihiro memelototinya. "Sekali lagi kau bicara keras-keras, kusingkirkan kau dari dunia ini!" ancam Chihiro.

"Teehee~ Gomeen!" Ryota meminta maaf dengan riang. "Ah, ya, Mayuzumicchi!" Ryota kembali bersuara.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Chihiro agak jengkel.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang menjadi agen senjata ilegal di kalangan selebritis-ssu." Mata Chihiro membulat. Inilah salah satu alasannya mau merekrut Ryota meskipun harus menanggung jutaan risiko.

"Siapa?" tanya Chihiro.

Ryota menunjuk wajah Chihiro dengan telunjuknya, kemudian memutar-mutar jarinya tidak jelas. "Mayuzumicchi pasti tidak akan percaya ini-ssu. Shit. Kenapa aku malah memberitahu Mayuzumicchi, ya? One more shot, please!" Telunjuknya kemudian menunjuk ke arah gelasnya.

Chihiro mendengus, sedangkan Kazunari tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Baiklah,_ ucap Chihiro dalam hati. Ia kini menuangkan Grey Goose dan vermouth di ketiga gelas, lalu mengaduknya. "Kampai." Ujarnya pelan.

Ryota langsung menuang sisa es di gelasnya, kemudian meminum martininya lagi. "Ah, ternyata pakai vodka juga enak-ssu!" serunya riang. Kemudian ia terdiam, menatap Mayuzumi cemas. "Senpai kok ikut minum? Nanti Senpai ikut mabuk-ssu."

"Aku tidak akan mabuk secepat itu, Kise." Ungkap Chihiro. Chihiro lalu melirik Kazunari. "Kalau kau menginginkannya, aku akan memberikanmu sebotol Kettle One kesukaanmu, Takao."

Kazunari kembali tertawa. "Tidak sekarang, Senpai. Misi kita kali ini belum selesai, jadi aku tidak bisa selebrasi sendiri." Tolaknya.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Chihiro. "Kau serius, Takao? Baiklah."

Ryota menarik wajah Chihiro ke hadapannya. "Senpai tidak mau memberikanku Stoli untuk merayakan keberhasilan misi ini nanti?" tanya Ryota.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikannya! Tapi katakan dulu padaku siapa agen senjatanya, Kise!" seru Chihiro yang mulai kesal.

Ryota menatap Chihiro tidak fokus. "Mayuzumicchi mau tahu? Nanti nyesel, loh." Godanya.

"Cepatlah!" desak Chihiro.

Ryota tertawa-tawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Mayuzumicchi mengenalnya, Takaocchi juga mengenalnya. Apalagi aku." Ryota memulai dengan beberapa petunjuk.

Chihiro membulatkan matanya. Perasaannya tidak enak begitu mendengar petunjuk dari Ryota.

"Araki Masako-sensei. Oooi, jangan berwajah begitu Senpai-ku! Biasa saja, kali!"

Chihiro mendadak lemas. Astaga, takdir benar-benar memainkan perasaannya.

.

Chihiro menuangkan sisa vodka dalam botolnya, kemudian menuangkan sisa vermouth-nya. Ia mengaduknya dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis.

Tuk! Satsuki menaruh secangkir teh di hadapan Chihiro. "Kau malah membuat Takao-kun mabuk, Chikkun! Bagaimana caranya kau membawa mereka pulang?" tanya Satsuki sambil menunjuk dua orang di sebelah Chihiro.

Chihiro menoleh ke arah Ryota dan Kazunari yang tengah tertidur secara bergantian. "Kau akan membantuku, Satsuki." Jawab Chihiro datar. Rasa pusing yang sedari tadi menyerangnya terasa semakin kuat. Chihiro menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Minum tehmu, Chikkun! Kau kan memesannya!" Satsuki menyentil kepala Chihiro yang kemudian mendongak.

"Sakit!" keluh Chihiro sambil memegangi daerah yang baru saja disentil. "Baiklah," Chihiro pun meminum teh pahitnya hingga habis.

"Jelaskan padaku maksudmu 'aku membantumu', Chikkun!" Satsuki melipat tangannya.

"Tentu saja kau akan membantuku menggendong Kise. Mudah, kan?" tanya Chihiro santai.

"Moou! Kau kira semudah itu, Chikkun?" Satsuki meluncurkan protes.

Seketika Chihiro teringat sesuatu. "Kau masih memakai Accord-ku?" tanya Chihiro.

Satsuki menggeleng cepat. "Accord terlalu berat untukku, Chikkun. Jadi sekarang aku memakai Benz milikku." Jawab Satsuki.

Chihiro tahu betul kalau Benz yang Satsuki maksud sebenarnya adalah milik Tetsuya, adik seibu Chihiro. "Pinjam mobilmu, Satsuki. Mobilku tidak akan muat." Chihiro berkata datar.

Mata Satsuki membulat. "Chikkun~ Aku tidak bisa memakai Chrysler-mu." Keluh Satsuki.

"Kau pernah memakainya diam-diam, bukan? Lakukan sekali lagi!" perintah Chihiro datar. "Tapi kau harus mengembalikannya sebelum jam setengah delapan malam. Aku ada urusan jam delapan malam."

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, tertangkap basah. "Moou, baiklah! Jam setengah delapan malam besok!" tukas Satsuki mengalah. "Kau mau membayar sekarang atau nanti?"

Chihiro langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya, kemudian mencabut sebuah kartu kredit dari dalamnya. "Sekarang. Setelah ini aku akan pulang."

.

Chihiro menekan passcode apartemennya, kemudian membuka pintunya. Ia menyalakan lampu dan pemandangan serba putih yang lembut serta bersih langsung menyambutnya.

 _Ah, Satsuki serius ketika mengatakan dirinya akan selalu membersihkan tempat ini_. Pikirnya.

Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya yang luas, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel, dompet, serta kunci mobil Tetsuya dan menaruh ketiganya di meja komputernya. Ia lalu membuka lemari dan mengambil t-shirt hitam, boxer abu-abu, serta handuk putih, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya yang megah.

Setelah mandi, Chihiro pun menaruh handuknya begitu saja di rak handuk. Ia kemudian langsung membaringkan dirinya di kasur, melepas lelah yang diperparah mabuk. Tangannya mengelus-elus bantal, kemudian matanya terbelalak ketika tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut. Ia pun memungutnya dan mengamati rambut tersebut. Warna biru cerah. Chihiro sontak meraba-raba kasurnya, kemudian menemukan helaian rambut panjang berwarna pink cerah.

Chihiro tersenyum kecut. Berani-beraninya cewek itu _membersihkan_ tempat ini.

.

KRIIIING!

Chihiro sontak terbangun mendengar alarm yang berdering nyaring di dekat telinganya. Ia lalu menatap jam beker tak berdosa yang wajahnya ditutupi selembar sticky-note tersebut. Di atasnya tertulis, 'Waktunya makan, Chikkun~'. Chihiro mendengus kesal, kemudian mematikan alarmnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja komputer dan mengambil ponselnya. Ponsel tersebut berdering di genggaman Chihiro, menunjukkan panggilan dari kontak bernama Satsuki. Chihiro langsung mengangkatnya. "Ya?"

" _Chikkuuun~ akhirnya kau bangun juga. Bagaimana, masih pusing?_ " Suara nyaring Satsuki menusuk pendengarannya.

"Sedikit." Jawab Chihiro datar sambil keluar kamar. "Memang kenapa?"

" _Aku lupa kalau polifenol dan asam oksalat yang terkandung dalam teh bisa mengikat zat besi, hehehe._ " Satsuki cengengesan.

"Lantas?"

" _Pasti kadar Hb dalam tubuhmu turun drastis semalam. Makanya aku menyiapkan obat-obat penambah darah sesuai dosis biasa._ " Jelas Satsuki.

"Oh, dosis bia ..., sa?" Ucapan Chihiro terjeda ketika menemukan mashed potato dingin yang tersaji di piring di counter dapurnya. Tampangnya meyakinkan, namun Chihiro tidak ingin tertipu oleh racun masakan Satsuki. "Siapa yang membuat mashed potato ini?"

" _K-Kagamin! Tentu saja Kagamin yang membuatnya! Tadi aku mengajak Kagamin ke tempatmu._ "

Oke, untuk kali ini Chihiro percaya. Maksudnya, percaya kalau yang membuatnya bukan Satsuki. Ia pun mulai memakan mashed potato dingin di hadapannya. Ah, nikmat. Senikmat buatan Tetsuya ketika menjamunya di rumah.

Tatapan Chihiro kemudian beralih pada beberapa bungkus obat di sebelah piringnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau memberiku banyak obat?"

" _Itu dosis biasa, Chikkun!_ "

"Tidak, kau menambahkannya. Biasanya hanya tiga, sekarang lima." Chihiro merobek masing-masing bungkus obat, lalu menaruh kelima jenisnya di mulutnya. Kemudian ia pun mengambil gelas dan mengisi air minum, lalu melarutkan obat-obat tersebut ke pencernaannya.

" _Mu-mungkin Chikkun salah lihat. Ah, tadi aku meminjam kartu kreditmu, Chikkun. Aku membeli beberapa cemilan untuk diriku._ "

"Pakai saja." Jawab Chihiro sambil membuka lemari gantung. Ia mengerutkan kening. "Satsuki, bukannya dua bulan lalu kusaya-ku masih ada tiga toples?"

" _A-ah, mungkin Chikkun lupa kalau kusaya-mu dibawa ke Amerika._ "

"Hm," Chihiro membereskan bungkusan obatnya yang sudah kosong.

" _Aku masih tidak percaya Araki-sensei adalah salah satu buronanmu, Chikkun._ " Ungkap Satsuki, menunjukkan simpatinya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah bagaimana dunia berputar." Chihiro menanggapi sambil berjalan mendekati tempat sampah. Wajahnya berubah masam tatkala melihat toples kusaya, toples Ovomaltine, bungkus roti, serta berbagai macam sampah chips lainnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak hanya membeli cemilan untukmu sendiri, ya." Sindir Chihiro.

" _A-apa boleh buat! Aku kan tidak kesana sendiri!_ " Satsuki berdalih.

Chihiro menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat, ya?" desahnya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, Chikkun tidak siap-siap? Ini sudah jam delapan kurang lima belas menit, loh._ "

Chihiro mengerutkan keningnya. "Siap-siap untuk?"

" _Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Chikkun lupa? Kemarin yang menyuruhku mengembalikan Chrysler jam setengah delapan kan Chikkun sendiri! Chikkun bilang jam delapan Chikkun ada urusan, kan?_ " Satsuki setengah teriak mengingatkan Chihiro.

Mata Chihiro membulat. Ah, kini ia ingat. "Satsuki, terima kasih atas perbuatan kejimu. Aku benar-benar terlambat sekarang." Ucapnya terburu-buru, kemudian menutup pembicaraan. Ia pun berlari ke kamarnya, lalu menaruh ponselnya di tempat asalnya. Kemudian ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

Chihiro mengendarai mesin kelas A berwarna hitam miliknya ini dengan kecepatan 180 mph. Nasib baik mungkin sedikit berpihak padanya, karena jalanan utama Osaka malam ini cukup sepi. Namun sisanya merupakan 'jalan hidup', karena tempat perjanjiannya ada di sudut lain Osaka, di kota Izumisano.

Ia hanya bisa menyesali keputusan sepihak cewek kurir tersebut dalam menentukan tempat dan waktu. Yah, cukup untuk mengerjainya habis-habisan malam ini.

Chihiro menambah kecepatan mesin bertenaga 850 hp ini dan mengendalikan kemudinya lincah. Terima kasih pada pengemudi lain yang bersedia minggir juga tidak keberatan disalip, Chihiro dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya yang mungkin saja bisa memecah rekor kecepatan tertinggi baru untuk mobil tipe ini. Dibiarkannya kendaraan bermesin 12 silinder ini membelah kelap-kelip Osaka di malam hari.

Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah pucat Chihiro. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang, seolah ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia masih merasakan efek jetlag yang diperparah kekurangan oksigen akibat anemia. Biarpun ia memainkan setir dengan baik, sesungguhnya ia sedang tidak berkonsentrasi, sama sekali.

Nahas sebuah mobil Subaru yang sama-sama mengebut sekitar 200 meter depannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Chihiro segera tersadar, langsung menginjak pedal rem dan mengendalikan setir. Decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan jalan menyumbang polusi suara yang menarik perhatian kaum malam. Masih terlompat walau sedikit tertatih, Chihiro yang kehabisan akal akhirnya menarik rem tangan dan memasrahkan nasibnya pada takdir.

Ah, bannya terus berdecit. Mengerikan. Lihat mobil itu! Pengemudinya gila! Pengemudinya seperti setan!

Chihiro menutup matanya.

.

To be continued.

.

Author's note:

Halo, minna! Lama gak jumpa, nih! Setelah seenaknya minggat dari fandom koriyah dan hijrah balik ke fandom kurobasu, ternyata fandomnya lagi rada sepi ya:( Ya udah lah saya coba ramein aja dikit deh.

Ada yang mau ditanyain? Istilah-istilah yang berat gitu? Btw ini ff-nya ga sempet diedit loh (emang jarang ngecek ulang ff sih sebenernya). Tanyain aja yang aneh-anehnya di kolom review, pasti saya jawab kok entah itu di pm untuk yang login, atau di chap berikutnya buat yang non-login.

Eh, tapi review dulu atuh kalo mau next chap mah:") Cuma mau ngukur minat readers tachi di jaman jigeum. Kalo sepi ya kayanya mending apus aja sekalian kali ya? Mager sumpa lanjutinnya kalo sepi :v

Oh ya, sekedar ads. Boleh follow ig author buat yang butuh dikit konsultasi jasa beta-reader, terus langsung dm aja. Username nya gampang kok, mylr_ . Gampang banget, kan? Selain itu, kalo yang butuh dikit konsultasi desain poster atau cover buku juga bisa langsung ngontakin di situ. Atau yang mau nodong author atas ff-ff sebelumnya yang tertunda atau bahkan dc (hikseu) juga silakan. Gitulah.

Terakhir, makasih buat readers tachi yang mau ngeluangin dikit (baca: banyak) waktunya buat nambahin grafik view ff ini, terutama buat yang soon to be foll, fave, dan especially nya lagi yang review. I would thank all of da whimsical ya. Ralat, gak whimsical kok. Pokonya elu semua deh:") Makasiiih ya gaes!

Mind to leave some review?


	2. Chapter 2

Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah pucat Chihiro. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang, seolah ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia masih merasakan efek jetlag yang diperparah kekurangan oksigen akibat anemia. Biarpun ia memainkan setir dengan baik, sesungguhnya ia sedang tidak berkonsentrasi, sama sekali.

Nahas sebuah mobil Subaru yang sama-sama mengebut sekitar 200 meter depannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Chihiro segera tersadar, langsung menginjak pedal rem dan mengendalikan setir. Decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan jalan menyumbang polusi suara yang menarik perhatian kaum malam. Masih terlompat walau sedikit tertatih, Chihiro yang kehabisan akal akhirnya menarik rem tangan dan memasrahkan nasibnya pada takdir.

Ah, bannya terus berdecit. Mengerikan. Lihat mobil itu! Pengemudinya gila! Pengemudinya seperti setan!

Chihiro menutup matanya.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Your Consequence © e

OC milik saya, tapi kalau OC-nya readers juga boleh asal tahan mah:")

Saya tidak menarik keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini, selain fangirling tentunya hohoho

Genre: Drama, Suspense

Rate: **T** , dan kayaknya bakalan jadi M kelak

Pair: Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC, Kuroko Tetsuya x Momoi Satsuki, etc.

 **Warning:** **AU, AR** , OOC (sepertinya), typo(s), tidak menaati EYD, cerita murah, pasaran, istilah-istilah berat, penuh dosa macam Las Vegas/?, dapat mengakibatkan trauma/?, dan sebagainya yang akan dirasakan sendiri ketika membaca.

Silakan tekan tombol back jika malas melanjutkan

.

.

.

.

Oke, selamat membaca^^

.

"Hah?" Chihiro membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada cacat sedikitpun di interior mobilnya ataupun di tubuhnya.

Ternyata Chihiro takut mati. Concept Car kebanggaannya tersebut berhenti tepat di belakang Subaru yang dengan tak berdosanya malah kembali melaju.

"Hei, kau gila?"

"Singkirkan mobilmu, Setan!"

"Cepat maju, Bodoh!"

"Mobilmu saja yang bagus!"

"Mana akal sehatmu?"

Chihiro menghela napas lega. Ini berarti ia masih bisa melanjutkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penyelidik FBI. Ia mengambil pelajaran dari kepanikannya barusan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan lebih tenang.

Rasanya yang perlu ia lakukan setelah ini adalah melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan pada mobilnya untuk memastikan remnya tidak aus sebelum waktunya.

.

"Pesan tempat untuk berapa ..., orang?" tanya seorang resepsionis wanita yang memandangi Chihiro dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan sebelah mata. Bagaimana tidak? Chihiro benar-benar berantakan malam ini. Bahkan kemeja putih andalannya terlihat seperti diambil lagi dari keranjang cucian kotor. Namun bukan Chihiro namanya kalau tidak balik memandang sebelah mata dengan songongnya.

"Tolong katakan pada bosmu, Nijimura Shuuzo, kalau Mayuzumi Chihiro datang malam ini." perintah Chihiro sambil meletakkan tangannya di meja penerima tamu. "Ngomong-ngomong, temanku sudah memesan atas nama Fujimine Asuka."

"Eh, baiklah akan kusampaikan ..., sebentar." Resepsionis tersebut buru-buru membuka buku tamu. "Ah, Haga ..., Fujimine Asuka. Meja nomor 1 di lantai dua." Tunjuk resepsionis itu gugup.

"Terima kasih untuk sebelah matamu." Ucap Chihiro tajam, kemudian berlalu.

Chihiro bergegas menaiki tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua. Ia pun segera menghampiri meja dimana seorang perempuan tengah duduk, meja yang terletak di balkon yang langsung menghadap laut.

"Kau bosan menunggu?" tanya Chihiro berbasa-basi sambil menarik kursi, kemudian duduk.

Asuka mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut malam hari. Ia tersenyum. "Begitulah. Ada saja manusia yang bisa membuatku menunggu nyaris setengah jam di tempat ini." Sindirnya.

Chihiro tersenyum kecut. "Padahal kemarin aku langsung ke Ikoma dari bandara setelah mengarungi separuh dunia, lalu menunggu sampai seorang kurir datang." Balas Chihiro.

Asuka tertawa. "Oke, aku tahu aku sangat terlambat jika dibandingkan dengan tradisi kami yang selalu lebih cepat dari waktu janjian." Ungkap Asuka. "Kau mau menganggap ini impas?"

"Tidak ada salahnya." Tukas Chihiro. "Jika menurutmu itu merepotkan, lantas kenapa kau mengikuti mereka?"

"Kau jangan salah sangka." Asuka mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Kuharap kau bisa dipercaya seperti kelihatannya."

"Kau ingin memberitahuku apa yang seharusnya tidak kau beritahu pada siapapun?" tanya Chihiro datar.

"Mungkin." Gumam Asuka sambil membuka buku menu. "Kau ingin melihat ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat buku menu dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Aku hafal menu di tempat ini, Nona." Chihiro menjawab dengan nada penolakan halus yang disertai pukulan telak. "Panna cotta dan red wine, tolong pesankan itu."

Asuka tersenyum masam. "Baiklah." Tukasnya yang kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan. Pelayan tersebut kemudian datang menghampiri mereka.

"Anda ingin memesan?" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan buku catatan.

"Satu panna cotta, satu lasagna, segelas bir, dan dua gelas air putih hangat." Jawab Asuka langsung.

Chihiro hendak berseru protes, namun pelayan tersebut keburu mengulangi pesanan mereka, kemudian pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Asuka. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, kemudian Chihiro membuka mulutnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau ingin membalas dendam?" protesnya.

"Wajah dan kukumu pucat, ditambah kau baru saja melakukan perjalanan panjang. Pasti kau penderita anemia dan kadar Hb-mu sedang turun drastis. Anggur tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Tuan." Jelas Asuka sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Tukas Chihiro akhirnya, mengalah. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Asuka menghela napas. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kami? Ah, mungkin tepatnya 'mereka'."

Chihiro mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa 'mereka'?"

"Aku hanya kurir, kau ingat?" Asuka segera mengingatkan. "Tidak terlalu banyak yang kuketahui tentang mereka, tapi yang dapat disimpulkan hanya satu. Mereka berbahaya."

"Heh, sudah kuduga." Chihiro mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu mereka berbahaya, kan? Lantas kenapa kau tetap bekerja pada mereka?"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka, yang sakit hati terhadap mereka." Asuka berkomentar.

"Tidak juga." gumam Chihiro yang kemudian membuka ponselnya. "Kau tidak mau menjawab?"

"Aku memiliki hak untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tidak kukehendaki, Tuan." Asuka mengembangkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya belum lama kau mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat bisa dipercaya."

"Aku tidak menjawab orang yang tidak fokus padaku." Sindir Asuka.

"Baiklah," Chihiro langsung menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian mengangkat tangannya. "Sekarang apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan." Asuka melipat tangannya. "Mungkin kau tidak akan memercayainya. Aku mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku selama sebulan. Lalu temanku menawarkanku pekerjaan ini dengan kontrak sebulan supaya aku tidak bosan. Lagipula bayarannya besar sepanjang aku tidak membocorkan informasi penting mereka yang kuketahui. Itupun jika aku diizinkan mendengarnya." Jelas Asuka.

"Kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan mereka setelah sebulan, kan?" tanya Chihiro memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Pekerjaanku yang sesungguhnya lebih membutuhkanku jika dibandingkan dengan mereka." Jawab Asuka yakin.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku jika butuh bantuan, Fujimine." Ujar Chihiro. "Yah, bukannya sok menawarkan bantuan. Aku mungkin bisa berbaik hati membantumu sesekali."

"Aku tidak akan menolak bantuanmu, Asai-san." Jawab Asuka. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hanya teknisi biasa yang kebetulan sedang senggang untuk beberapa waktu ke depan." Jawab Chihiro. Ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong, karena tanggung jawab terbesarnya di FBI selain kasus yang sedang ia telusuri ini adalah sebagai salah satu teknisi utama FBI.

Asuka tertawa. "Sepertinya kau terlalu senggang, eh?"

"Permisi, pesanan anda." Seorang pelayan menaruh dua piring berisi lasagna serta panna cotta di hadapan Asuka dan Chihiro, kemudian dua gelas air putih hangat, terakhir menaruh gelas bir di hadapan Asuka, lalu menuangkan bir kedalamnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Asuka sopan.

"Sama-sama. Selamat menikmati." Pelayan tersebut membungkuk sopan. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Chihiro. "Tuan Grey, Bos memintamu mengosongkan jadwal untuk besok siang." Pelayan tersebut menyampaikan pesan pada Chihiro.

Chihiro mengangguk. "Tolong sampaikan padanya untuk menghubungiku besok pagi. Terima kasih."

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk. "Akan saya sampaikan. Permisi." Kemudian pelayan tersebut balik badan dan meninggalkan mereka.

Asuka tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak salah memilih tempat ini. Ternyata kau benar-benar mengenal pemiliknya, huh?"

Chihiro tertawa paksa. "Memang kebetulan, tapi kurasa kau sedikit mengerjaiku, Nona."

"Mengerjaimu?" Asuka membulatkan matanya, kemudian tertawa. "Memang. Orang sepertimu pasti tinggal di tengah Osaka, makanya aku memilih tempat yang agak jauh untuk menguji keseriusanmu."

Chihiro tersenyum, namun masam. "Kau tidak memercayaiku? Bahkan aku nyaris kecelakaan tengah jalan barusan demi datang tepat waktu. Yah, meskipun tetap saja aku terlambat." Ungkapnya.

"Kecelakaan?" Asuka menaikkan nadanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sedang mengebut, lalu ada mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depanku. Begitu." Jawab Chihiro singkat.

"Wah," Asuka bertepuk tangan perlahan. "Apa kabar mobilmu?"

Chihiro mendengus. "Kau tidak merasa bersalah setelah nyaris membuatku mati?"

"Biasa saja. Toh kau masih hidup." Asuka menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Chihiro menyeruput air mineralnya.

"Kau pasti sudah lapar, hm?" tanya Asuka sambil menyiapkan sendok dan garpu.

"Tidak juga." Chihiro berkilah. "Panna cotta disini enak, aku sudah lama tidak memakannya." Jawab Chihiro, kemudian ia mulai memakan panna cotta-nya.

.

Chihiro memasuki rumah besar bertuliskan 'Nijimura' tersebut setelah seorang pelayan tua mengizinkannya masuk. Ia melihat sekeliling ruang tamu yang dikunjunginya terakhir kali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Banyak yang berubah dari ruangan ini, mulai dari tema sampai ke properti detail-nya. Namun foto-foto yang ia lihat tetap sama, bahkan bertambah beberapa.

"Chihiro-nii?"

Chihiro menoleh. Tanpa sadar senyumnya tersungging walau sekilas. "Haruka?"

Gadis berbalut seragam SMA itu memasang wajah sumringah. "Chihiro-nii masih ingat? Padahal sudah setua ini!"

"Oi, aku dan kakakmu seumuran, tahu!" Chihiro tertawa kecil.

"Jadi yang Chihiro-nii ingat hanya kakakku? Oke, sana ke kamarnya! Dari pagi dia tidak turun-turun!" Haruka mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Chihiro mengerutkan kening. Sejak kapan kawannya itu jadi malas? Chihiro angkat bahu, lalu bergegas menaiki tangga. Begitu tiba di lantai dua, ia melintasi lorong dan berusaha mengingat letak kamar Shuuzo. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar yang ia yakini sebagai kamar Shuuzo, ia tanpa ragu langsung membukanya dan melihat sekeliling. Temannya itu sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya, berselimutkan bedcover tebal berwarna abu-abu.

Chihiro mendengus. Ternyata Shuuzo menunggunya di alam mimpi. Chihiro pun mendekati ranjang Shuuzo. Ia melepas kaus kakinya, kemudian melangkah naik ke ranjang dan menginjak-injak punggung Shuuzo.

"Argh," Shuuzo mengerang pelan. Ia menggeliat, kemudian menengok ke belakangnya (atau tepatnya ke atas) dan menemukan wajah datar Chihiro di penglihatannya. "Kau tidak bisa memberi salam yang lebih baik, ha?" gerutunya pelan.

Chihiro berjongkok. Ia menyentuh kening Shuuuzo, kemudian memijat bahunya. "Wah, wah, wah. Uratmu kaku sekali, Shuu. Tidak enak badan rupanya,"

"Kau pikir kau seringan Haruka hingga bisa seenaknya menaiki punggungku, hm?" Shuuzo kembali menggerutu.

"Bahkan lebih ringan." Jawab Chihiro sarkastik. "Aku tahu aku berat, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengusir begitu saja orang yang sudah berbaik hati menjenguk dan memijatmu."

"Argh!" Shuuzo mengerang kesakitan ketika Chihiro menambah tenaganya. "Kau sebenarnya datang karena kita perlu mendiskusikan hasil pertemuanmu, kan? Tidak usah sok berhati malaikat, Setan! Ayolah, pergi dari punggungku pantat panci sial!" usir Shuuzo.

"Well, kurasa ini waktunya kita berbicara sebagai teman, bukan atasan dan bawahan." Chihiro menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Ugh, kau tidak mau menyingkir, ya? Dengar, Mayuzumi. Saat ini posisiku di atasmu, dan kau bawahanku. Jadi kita perlu berbicara sepantasnya. Kau bisa mendengarku? Turun dari punggungku!" perintah Shuuzo lantang layaknya seorang kapten.

"Apa? Posisi? Kau belum tobat dari kehomoanmu di SMA dulu?" Chihiro mencoba bergurau, namun wajahnya tidak berkata demikian. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar bahwa guyonannya barusan akan membawa petaka.

Seandainya ini dunia anime, perempatan imajiner pasti muncul beberapa dan berkedut-kedut di wajah Shuuzo. Bruk! Bruk! Shuuzo bangkit dan membalikkan Chihiro, lalu mengunci Chihiro di dalam bedcovernya. "Kau pikir siapa yang homo dulu, Chi? Kau yang tiba-tiba tiduran di pahaku di atap dulu, kan?"

"Berpikiran begitu malah menunjukkan bahwa kau yang homo, Shuu! Waktu itu aku tidak enak badan!" Chihiro berseru, tidak kapok meledek Shuuzo.

"Jangan banyak alasan kau, pantat panci homo! Gara-gara kau terbiasa tidur di pahaku imejku jadi turun!" omel Shuuzo sambil melipat kaki Chihiro yang sedang dalam posisi tengkurap ke kepalanya.

"Hentikan, Homo! Kau yang tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuanku waktu kelas sejarah bo—AAAHH!" Chihiro menjerit ketika Shuuzo memelintir lengannya. Biarpun sakit, tenaga Shuuzo seolah tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Homo jangan teriak ho—WAAH!" Tahu-tahu Chihiro balik meringkusnya.

Tidak, ini bukan cerita boys love. Mereka hanya sedang kilas balik masa SMA mereka yang dihantui predikat 'gay'.

.

Sruut! Shuuzo menyeruput teh hangatnya, kemudian menaruh cangkirnya di atas tatakannya. Ia menatap Chihiro yang tengah memandang pemandangan Kota Osaka di siang hari dengan rambut yang tertiup angin. Ah, Shuuzo tidak salah memilih balkon kamarnya sebagai tempat untuk bernostalgia sekaligus diskusi pekerjaan.

"Bagaimana hasil pertemuannya?" tanya Shuuzo.

Chihiro menoleh, balas menatap Shuuzo. "Kau cemburu karena aku bertemu perempuan, Homo?" guraunya dengan wajah sedatar papan tulis.

Shuuzo kembali menyeruput tehnya, kemudian berkumur dengan teh tersebut. Chihiro membulatkan matanya panik, kemudian mengangkat tangan. "Oke, oke, oke. Aku bercanda, Shuu." Ungkapnya.

Shuuzo pun menelan tehnya, kemudian kembali bertanya. "Bukannya kau sebelumnya bilang kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya di restoranku karena terlalu jauh?"

"Apa boleh buat, dia tiba-tiba menentukan tempatnya sepihak, lalu pergi." Jawab Chihiro malas, jengkel mengingat bagian tersebut.

Sebuah tawa renyah mengalir dari mulut Shuuzo. "Apa yang kau dapatkan, Chi?"

Chihiro ikut tertawa paksa. "Tidak banyak, hanya fakta kalau Fujimine Asuka bekerja pada kelompok tersebut sebagai kurir dengan kontrak sebulan. Yah, meskipun dia tahu pekerjaannya ini menuai risiko besar." Jawab Chihiro.

Shuuzo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu saja?" tanyanya.

"Ada lagi, tapi menurutku tidak penting." Jawab Chihiro yang kemudian menyeruput tehnya.

Senyuman kesal tersungging di wajah Shuuzo. "Lantas apa gunanya pelatihanmu bertahun-tahun sebagai agen FBI, ha? Untuk menjadi tukang sedot WC? Tidak, kan? Bagaimana mungkin informasimu hanya sesingkat itu!" damprat Shuuzo. "Lanjutkan informasi yang menurutmu tidak penting itu Pantat Panci!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Chihiro menaruh cangkirnya. "Dia tidak memberitahuku apa pekerjaannya sebenernya. Dia menilai pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya lebih penting dan lebih membutuhkan dirinya dibandingkan kelompok mafia itu. Menurutku dia seorang investigator handal seperti detektif di novel-novel, karena dia dengan berani menebak langsung kalau aku penderita anemia. Selain itu, wawasan kimianya lumayan juga." Jelas Chihiro.

Shuuzo menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu menarik napas, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi, disusul sebuah tawa geli. Tawa geli tersebut kemudian berubah menjadi ledakan tawa terbahak-bahak seperti tawa Kazunari.

"Apa yang lucu?" Chihiro berseru tidak terima.

"Kau." Shuuzo berkata di sela-sela tawanya. Begitu tawanya berhenti, ia memajukan bibirnya, menahan tawa. "Kau kebanyakan baca novel, Chi. Ahahah, bukan itu maksudku. Informasi yang kau berikan barusan itu cukup vital mengenai kepribadiannya. Kutebak, pasti dia seorang dokter."

Chihiro melotot. "Jangan menebak seenaknya!"

"Memangnya kau tahu apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Shuuzo meledek.

Wajah Chihiro memerah. "Ma-makanya jangan menebak dulu! Aku belum menebak sampai sejauh itu!"

"Shut up, Pantat Panci Tsundere!" Shuuzo menyeringai.

"Tsundere jangan teriak tsundere, Monyong!" balas Chihiro kesal.

"Aku bukan tsundere tapi ..., baiklah kembali ke topik." Shuuzo terkikik.

"Coba kau becus dari tadi!" gerutu Chihiro, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Aku becus dalam menebak, kau saja yang tidak peka." Balas Shuuzo. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Chi, kau harusnya sedikit lebih sensitif terhadap informasi. Target yang sedang diam saja sudah menjadi satu informasi penting." Jelasnya.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tidak sakit di tengah misi." Sindir Chihiro.

Shuuzo memajukan bibir. "Seharusnya kau senang karena tidak mengontrol beberapa misi sekaligus. Dua minggu ini aku sudah ke USA, Swedia, Kolombia, Korea Selatan, Kolombia lagi, Jepang, lalu Korea Selatan lagi, lalu pulang kemari lagi. Kalau saja bisa memilih, pasti aku memilih mengontrol semuanya dari pusat seperti Pak Tua itu." Gerutunya.

Chihiro berucap datar. "Makanya, jangan jadi FBI."

"Yang baru lulus setelahku diam saja!" ledek Shuuzo. "Omong-omong, aktor anak boyband dibawah kriteria itu ada di misimu, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh atasanmu untuk mengambilkan paspor orang bodoh itu, dasar pantat panci bodoh!"

Chihiro tertawa garing. "Dia kan sedang mabuk waktu itu. Oi, kau tahu darimana aku berjanji akan menyuruhmu?"

"Lupakan soal itu, Chi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa saja informasi yang kau dapat darinya? Kudengar dari Takao kau mendapatkan informasi penting mengenai jaringan kelompok mafia yang kita kejar ini." Shuuzo justru balik tanya seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Chihiro sebelumnya.

Dalam hati, Chihiro mengutuk Takao yang seenaknya menceritakan apa yang dikatakannya, namun tidak dengan informasi pentingnya. "Banyak, Shuu. Banyak." Jawab Chihiro. "Aku tahu siapa aktris yang terlibat langsung dalam perdagangan senjata ilegal mereka. Bisa disebut agen, lah."

"Siapa?" tanya Shuuzo dengan wajah tertarik.

Chihiro mendengus. "Kau tidak akan percaya, Shuu. Kita mengenalnya baik bersama Kise di klub waktu SMA dulu."

Mata Shuuzo membulat. "Araki-sensei ...?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi aktris yang menjadi pembimbing klub drama kita dulu? Hantu jeruk benyek?" tanya Chihiro sewot.

Shuuzo bertopang dagu. "Araki-sensei saja bisa menjadi anggota mafia itu. Padahal kesibukannya sebagai aktris senior kan segunung. Dan media bisa saja mencium keanggotaannya."

"Yaah, itu kan bagaimana Araki-sensei mengatur dirinya. Ingat, dia seorang aktris. Dia bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Chihiro datar.

"Ya, ya, ya. Selain itu, Fujimine Asuka saja bisa menjadi anggota dengan kontrak sebulan." Ujar Shuuzo sambil menatap kota Osaka.

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu pilihan bodohnya." Ungkap Chihiro.

Shuuzo menatap Chihiro penuh arti. "Kau tidak mengerti, Chi?" tanyanya.

Chihiro mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Aku memintamu untuk bergabung ke dalam kelompok mafia itu, Chi. Masa kau tidak peka, sih?"

.

Chihiro mematikan shower, kemudian mengambil jubah mandinya. Ia memakainya, kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, ia keluar dari bilik shower.

"Aniki, aku ingin mengambil deodoranku yang tertinggal."

Chihiro tercekat dan terlonjak seketika, kemudian refleks berpegangan ke rak handuk. Ia melihat ke pemilik suara, lalu kembali memasang wajah datar. "Tetsuya, bisakah kau memberi salam yang lebih sopan dan baik?" tanyanya sinis.

Tetsuya, pemuda berambut baby blue tersebut, bertahan dengan pokerface-nya. "Aku tidak tahu Aniki sedang di kamar mandi. Kukira Aniki sedang keluar."

"Ambil deodoranmu, lalu jangan pernah kembali ke tempat ini!" perintah Chihiro sinis.

Tetsuya mengambil deodorannya, kemudian menatap Chihiro lamat-lamat dengan matanya yang bulat. "Itu tadi kejam sekali, Aniki." Ungkapnya, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chihiro menghela napas. Ia memakai boxer yang sudah disiapkannya, lalu membuka jubah mandinya. Ia menyemprotkan deodoran, kemudian body spray ke tubuhnya yang atletis. Ia mengambil sisir, lalu menyisir rambutnya yang setengah basah. Setelahnya, ia menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

"Oke," desahnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"CHIKKUUN!" BRUK! Satsuki menghambur ke tubuh Chihiro yang hanya berbalut boxer. Chihiro terkejut bukan main.

"O-oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Satsuki?" tanya Chihiro jengkel. "Keluarlah, aku belum berpakaian!"

"Chikkuun! Kau wangi sekaliiii!" seru Satsuki sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Chihiro menghela napas. Tadi Tetsuya, sekarang Satsuki. Dua sejoli ini senang sekali mengganggu hidupnya, meskipun sebenarnya lebih banyak membantu. "Katakan itu nanti di pengadilan." Chihiro membawa Satsuki ke ruang tengah, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya. "Aku mau pakai baju dulu!" BRAK! Ia membanting pintu.

Chihiro bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Perlahan ia merosot ke bawah, kemudian duduk. Ia memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba dihantui lagi oleh tuntutan misinya. Percakapan terakhirnya dengan Shuuzo tadi siang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" _Araki-sensei saja bisa menjadi anggota mafia itu. Padahal kesibukannya sebagai aktris senior kan segunung. Dan media bisa saja mencium keanggotaannya."_

" _Yaah, itu kan bagaimana Araki-sensei mengatur dirinya. Ingat, dia seorang aktris. Dia bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa."_

" _Ya, ya, ya. Selain itu, Fujimine Asuka saja bisa menjadi anggota dengan kontrak sebulan."_

" _Aku tidak peduli. Itu pilihan bodohnya."_

" _Kau tidak mengerti, Chi?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku memintamu untuk bergabung ke dalam kelompok mafia itu, Chi. Masa kau tidak peka, sih?"_

Chihiro mendengus. _Dasar Shuuzo. Mentang-mentang dia atasan, dia jadi bisa memerintahku seenaknya. Dia pikir semudah itu?_ Batinnya kesal.

Ia pun bangkit, lalu berjalan mendekati lemari bajunya. Dibukanya lemari besar tersebut, kemudian diambilnya selembar T-shirt berwarna hitam yang langsung dipakainya.

Chihiro membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah, berhadapan dengan Satsuki dan Tetsuya yang tengah mempautkan bibir satu sama lain. Sadar Chihiro tengah menatap mereka kesal, mereka pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Chihiro datar.

"Mengajakmu berlibur, Aniki." Jawab Tetsuya tak kalah datar. "Aku dapat lima tiket pesawat gratis ke Sydney untuk penerbangan Senin depan."

"Tangan Tetsu-kun memang selalu mendapat keberuntungan!" Satsuki berseru semangat.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja Tetsuna? Kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk!" cibir Chihiro.

Tetsuya melirik Satsuki. "Momoi-san, tolong." Ucapnya.

Satsuki mengangguk, lalu mendekati Chihiro dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Pekan depan Ki-chan akan shooting di Sydney bersama Araki-sensei. Kau tidak ingin memantaunya?" bisik Satsuki.

Chihiro membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian menatap Satsuki. "Kau serius? Bagaimana dengan paspornya?" tanya Chihiro.

Satsuki cengengesan. "Makanya itu. Waktu dia bercerita padaku dan Tetsu-kun akan perubahan latar—yang tadinya berlibur di Hokkaido jadi di Sydney—itu, dia mengatakan kalau mau tidak mau ia akan memakai paspor Amerika-nya."

Chihiro berdecak kesal. "Jangan dibiarkan, bodoh! Kapan jadwal keberangkatan bocah itu ke Sydney?"

"Kalau tidak salah Minggu ini." Kali ini Tetsuya yang menjawab.

"Hari ini Selasa, berarti lima hari lagi." Chihiro memijat pelipisnya. "Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?"

"Chikkun kan tirani. Makanya Ki-chan takut." Jawab Satsuki ceria dengan wajah polos.

"Momoi-san, itu kejam." Tegur Tetsuya.

"Biarkan, Tetsuya." Chihiro bertopang dagu. "Katakan pada Kise untuk menghubungiku setelah shooting-nya hari ini selesai. Secepatnya."

.

Drrt drrt drrt ...

Chihiro meraba-raba kasurnya, lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Ia membuka matanya, lalu mengusap layarnya untuk menerima panggilan tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya serak.

" _Mayuzumicchii~. Tadi kata Momocchi, Senpai memintaku menghubungi Senpai setelah shooting-ssu. Sekarang baru jam sepuluh, jadi belum terlalu malam. Ngomong-ngomong, Senpai sakit? Kok suara Senpai serak?_ " Ryota langsung mencecar Chihiro.

Chihiro berdecak kesal. "Aku sedang tidur barusan, abaikan seraknya." Gerutu Chihiro. "Kau bersama Takao?"

" _Tentu saja ssu! Takaocchi sedang mengemudi ssu._ "

" _Kenapa, Kise?_ " Terdengar suara Kazunari.

" _Aku sedang menelepon Mayuzumicchi ssu. Senpai, boleh aku loudspeak?_ " tanya Ryota.

"Loudspeak. Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian berdua!" perintah Chihiro.

" _Sudah, Mayuzumicchi. Omong-omong, apa yang ingin Senpai bicarakan?_ " tanya Ryota.

"Takao, tolong pesankan tiket ke Amerika untuk penerbangan besok pagi!" perintah Chihiro.

" _Wooh! Besok Senpai ada rapat di pusat? Atau ingin jalan-jalan? Menyenangkan sekali jadi senpai ssu!_ " Ryota berseru heboh.

" _Sebentar, Senpai. Senpai butuh tiket untuk penerbangan ke kota apa?_ " tanya Kazunari.

"Kise, paspormu ada di apartemenmu yang dimana?" tanya Chihiro langsung.

" _Aah hahahah~ Yang dimana, ya? Yang di Los Angeles, Senpai._ " Jawab Ryota setengah meringis.

"Kau yakin? Passcode-nya apa? Aku akan mengambilkan paspormu, loh." Chihiro berucap sinis.

" _TERIMA KASIH SENPAI! SENPAI BENAR-BENAR PAHLAWANKU SSU!_ " jerit Ryota heboh.

Chihiro menutup speaker ponselnya, terganggu. Ia kemudian mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya lagi. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari petugas imigrasi Minggu nanti, kan? Passcode apartemenmu apa?" sindir Chihiro.

Terdengar ringisan Ryota serta ledakan tawa Kazunari di seberang sana. " _Iya, aku keciduk ssu. Tolong dong, Senpai. Passcode-nya 191919 ssu._ " Ryota memelas.

"Ya. Kau dengar, Takao? Pesankan tiket dua arah ke LA besok pagi." Perintah Chihiro.

" _Aye, Senpai! Berarti Senpai sampai di Jepang lagi Sabtu pagi, ya? Untung saja kami berangkat Minggu. Baik-baik di LA ya, Senpai._ " Pesan Kazunari.

"Hm," gumam Chihiro. Ia memutus pembicaraan, lalu menekan speed dial nomor 4.

" _Kau menelepon orang yang sedang sakit malam-malam begini, Chi. Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?_ " terdengar omelan Shuuzo dari seberang sana.

"Persetan." Chihiro berkata setengah sadar. "Aku akan ke LA besok pagi. Kau mengizinkanku kan, Shuu?"

.

"Halo?" Chihiro mengangkat telepon sambil berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

" _Asai-san, apa kau punya waktu senggang besok?_ " Terdengar suara Asuka dari speaker ponsel Chihiro.

"Besok?" Chihiro nyaris berteriak. Ia tersadar bahwa ia sedang di keramaian, kemudian mengatur intonasinya. "Maaf, besok aku ada di LA. Jam delapan ini aku akan take off. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Ah, tidak. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, jadi aku ingin menanyakannya padamu._ " Jawab Asuka.

Chihiro berseru kecewa dalam hati. "Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau lewat telepon?" tawarnya.

" _Baiklah, kau bisa jam berapa?_ "

"Jam empat sore waktu Jepang aku sudah take off kembali ke Jepang. Kalau bisa sebelumnya."

" _Apa? Take off lagi?_ " Asuka setengah teriak. " _Lagipula bukannya kau baru dari sana?_ "

"Ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku," kata Chihiro sambil duduk di ruang tunggu. "Tidak bisa kutunda karena aku harus sudah di Jepang lagi Sabtu ini."

Terdengar tawa sarkastis Asuka di seberang sana. " _Jadi sebenarnya kau ini apa, hm?_ " tanya Asuka di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hanya teknisi biasa yang selalu memberi bantuan jika dibutuhkan." Jawab Chihiro datar. "Sudah, ya. Sebentar lagi aku harus check in."

.

To be continued.

.

Author's note:

Haluu! Mayurare kochi da (agak gimana gitu sama penname nya)! Kita sampe di chapter 2, chapter yang ..., yaah pokoknya kelanjutan chapter 1. Chap ini dicek ulang, kok, tenang aja. Ya setelah saya cek ulang chapter sebelumnya (bodoh bukannya dari dulu), ternyata ada miss yang lumayan fatal. Em, kalo gak ngeh sih sebenernya biasa aja. Bodo lah, yang penting Mayujumi buat gueee xD /matisanaluauthorampaz

Ada yang mau nanya, nodong, dan sebagainya? Review aja dibawah, ato kalo takut gadirespons mending dm author di mylr_ langsung. Bener deh, kalo sempet pasti saya respon kok.

Terakhir, makasih buat readers tachi yang mau ngeluangin dikit (baca: banyak) waktunya buat nambahin grafik view ff ini, terutama buat yang soon to be foll, fave, dan especially nya lagi yang review. Tuh kan jadi kopas prev chap hahaha. Sebenernya sebel sih view-nya kelewat dikiiiit banget kaya populasi Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR Roadster. Tapi ya pokonya gitulah, makasih buat kalian semua muah muah alasyuh~ *sawer boneka Akachin*

Mind to leave some review?


End file.
